


Forbidden Leftovers

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mama Jaskier, forbidden leftovers, midnight shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: There's an intruder in the kitchen.... As long as Mama Jaskier doesn't know, what's the harm in a little midnight snack?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 21
Kudos: 816





	Forbidden Leftovers

Geralt blearily came to awareness sometime around two in the morning. It was still dark, of course, and Jaskier was sprawled beside him snoring peacefully.

There was a thump outside the door.

Heaving a heavy, put-upon sigh, Geralt heaved himself up, grabbing his trusty sword as he padded on light feet out of the room he shared with Jaskier to go investigate the noise. It didn’t sound quite like someone was rummaging through their things, but they were still taking care to keep quiet so as to keep the house from waking.

Unfortunately for them, a Witcher lived there.

Geralt stopped at the entry to the kitchen, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of the rapidly growing boy silhouetted against the light of the fridge. His thirteen-year-old looked up, the forbidden spaghetti dangling from his mouth as he shoveled it into his face. Jaskier had threatened castration to anyone who touched the leftovers, since he planned to—well, Geralt wasn’t _exactly_ sure why they were forbidden. He just liked his equipment intact, thank you very much. He looked down at the bowl, then back up to Geralt, finally landing his gaze on Geralt’s sword. Sam’s eyebrow raised in question.

Geralt didn’t take the bait. Instead, he drew in a breath and said, “I won’t tell your mother if you share.”

Sam cast him a wary gaze. “Deal,” he finally said after a long moment. 

Geralt set his sword against the wall and sat next to Sam at the kitchen table and took up the offered fork. Surely a few bites wouldn’t alert Jaskier to the fact they had had a small midnight snack from the forbidden leftovers.

* * *

“The _fuck_ happened to my spaghetti?” Jaskier demanded the next morning, pulling out the bowl to inspect the damage.

Damn. They had even been sure to put it back exactly how it had been when Jaskier had put it away last night.

Geralt exchanged a look with Sam. They both quickly looked away from each other, carefully keeping quiet. Dean tried hard to hide his amusement as he slurped the milk from his cereal bowl.

“ _Well_?”

“Hmm.”

“You little shits.” Jaskier smacked both Geralt and Sam on the head with the wooden spoon in his hand. “You didn’t quite get all the sauce off your greedy little faces well enough.”

“... Fuck.”

“Watch your fucking language, Sam,” Jaskier growled, slamming the spoon onto the table.

“Yeah, Sam,” Dean goaded with a sly grin. “Listen to mom. Watch your fucking mouth.”

“ _Dean_!”


End file.
